


The One With Dean's Odd Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All-Knowing Sam Winchester, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cas Head Tilt, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Movie: The Losers (2010), Sam Winchester Knows, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, head tilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean wants to show Cas a movie, and Cas is excited to see it. At dinner though, Sam makes suggestive comments that confuse them both. Dean almost changes his mind about watching the movie in his room, alone, with Cas, after Sam makes him feel awkward about it. That night Dean has an... odd dream... that gets him thinking. He hopes Cas doesn't know about it, I mean, how could he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write so I hope y'all like it. Also, this could get a little confusing if you don't pay attention to the quotation marks. Okay, my lovelies! Enjoy!

**Dean**

Yeah, I don’t actually remember when it really started, but what I do remember is that even when I first met him, I would wake up and he would be  _ there,  _ typically  _ watching me. _ I would tell him, “Dude, that’s not cool, people don’t watch other people when they sleep,” but he would just throw a confused look on his face and do that little head tilt he always does. The classic Cas Head Tilt… always makes me chuckle. 

I guess I just started to get used to Cas always being there when I wake up. I mean he’s always there anyway, so how is this really different? I remember I used to be so shocked when I woke up and he was hovering over me. Then I got more used to it, and I was just a little annoyed about it, but now? I don’t even bat an eyelash. I think that may be the weirdest thing about this whole  _ situation _ actually, the fact that  _ I really just don’t care. _ When did I start not caring? 

You know? It genuinely feels kind of uh, kind of - of. Nevermind, there’s no good way to describe our relationship- NOT that we’re in a relationship! And also, I don’t mean this in a weird way, but… gawd I’m overthinking this-- I uh- I don’t have um- I don’t have nightmares… anymore. Which is good! Well, on the nights when I wake up and Cas is watching me. But that is  _ definitely _ a coincidence. 

*****

“You’ve never seen the movie ‘The Losers’?!” I act shocked, but I’m of course  _ not _ . 

**Cas**

“No.” I replied matter of factly. Why is he shocked, we have had this kind of conversation many times now. He must have just referenced the movie. He said something in this odd voice with a weird tone, then looked at me funny. I must have been supposed to laugh. 

He fakes a frown, which dies immediately as it turns up into a grin. “We have to watch it! Tonight. It’s so good, you’re going to love it,” I usually do love the movies Dean shows me. He continues on more about the movie. “It has Chris Evans in it, and…” He says that like he’s trying to get me to agree, and this is a bribe. Obviously I want to watch a movie with him. 

“That sounds great.” I say as calmly as I can. I like movie nights with Dean. When he knows a joke is coming up he will look over at me to see my reaction. I normally don’t understand them, but I’m getting better. He will look at me and chuckle when I don’t get it. When he thinks something is really funny, he will throw his head back and laugh this big roaring laugh. Which is highly contagious and makes me smile a little bit. When something awkward happens in a movie Dean will scrunch his face up, his toes will curl and he will stiffen up. He says those moments are ‘cringy.’ He did this a lot when we watched ‘Meet the Parents’

“Awesome.” Dean says puffing out his chest a little bit, and fully smiling. A couple moments later Sam walks in with Burgers, which I  _ know _ are Dean's favorite, and beers. I truly don’t see the alcohol appeal, but most people I’ve met seem to, in fact, love them. 

We all three sit down and Sam pulls out a burger and hands it to Dean. Dean looks excited like a little kid. Sam pulls out a second one for himself. 

“What, no salad?” Dean says through a mouthful. 

“You don’t go to Mia’s Dinner and  _ not  _ get burgers. You should know that.” Sam snarks.

“I  _ do _ know that, I just didn’t know  _ you _ knew that” 

“So,” Sam says “did you two… find something to do while I was gone?” Sam lowers his voice and slows it down as he wiggles his eyebrows. I don’t understand. Dean shoot Sam a confused look so Sam continues. I’m glad I am not the only one who doesn’t understand. “You guys had all this time and you didn’t… do anything?” There’s that voice again. I still don’t understand. 

“Uhm, well, Dean and I we’re talking, and he’s going to show me a movie later” I say. 

“Ohhhh… A movie,” Sam did it again, but this time does a kind of shimmy. “That’s cute.” I really don’t understand what’s going on, but Dean looks moderately pissed, but I can tell he’s trying to not let Sam bother him. Why did Sam say that?

**Dean**

Why did Sam say that!? He needs to stop, this is so weird, and so random, and he’s just doing it to get on my nerves. I look over at cas, whos head is tilted, so at least he doesn’t understand what Sam is suggesting. I don’t know what to say, but I need to say something. Every second no one says anything it gets more and more awkward. Say anything- just say anything. Anything is better than nothing. “Well you weren’t gone very long.” Not that!

Sam breaks out in a laugh. I feel my face getting hot. I look over and Cas is staring at me. This needs to end. I finished really fast. My burger!- I finished my burger really fast. Com’on brain, what the hell. 

I get up from the table and start towards my room. Cas immediately gets up when I do to follow me. He stands so close, I can literally feel him. “Thanks for making the run for dinner.” I say as monotone as possible to Sam as I’m walking away. He still eating. 

“Enjoy your movie!” He shouts at us. I flip him off until I’m out of sight and in front of my bedroom door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Cas**

Dean rushes into his room and shuts the door quickly once we’re both inside, practically slamming it. He folds his arms over his chest and rocks back and forth from heel to toe. He looks down at my feet, then back up to my face and says “I don’t know Cas…” he pauses “Its kinda late, maybe we should watch this movie another time.” 

“Dean, it’s 8:30” I’m confused, he never goes to bed this early. It’s not too late. Dean just shrugs. 

“Is this because of what Sam said” I ask. I don’t really know what Sam meant, but I know it agitated Dean. 

He looks at me offended, mouth gaping open. “What do you- what? No it’s- it’s not- it’s not that” his voice goes up. I watch his eyes. He won’t look at mine, he keeps looking to the side. 

“Then what?” I ask trying not to seem too eager. I know if I push too hard, Dean will pull back just as hard. 

He looks at me and sighs “You know what man, you’re right,” He straightens up a little. Right about Sam? “It’s still pretty early we should watch it.” Oh… 

Dean shuffles through some DVD cases in a box by his TV and finds the movie. I pull up a chair and slide it next to the bed and sit down, somewhat facing his bed, so I can put my feet up. Dean gets the movie going and gets into his bed, pulling the covers over him. He leans back. He looks so… happy… and relaxed. I don’t usually get to see him like this. 

**Dean**

Okay maybe Cas had a point. I was really shaken up about what Sam said. I know he’s just messin’ with me, but it hit differently than it normally does when we mess with each other. Cas is right! It’s not early, and Cas  _ needs _ to see this movie. And he seemed like he wanted to, so- ya know. 

He seemed to really, truly not get what Sam was saying. Maybe I’m over analyzing this, I guess it’s not that big a deal. 

Cas is sitting in my desk chair that he moved closer to my bed. The last time he sat on my bed to watch a movie, and I got really uncomfortable, which made him really uncomfortable, and I guess he’s been too afraid to try again? I just wasn’t expecting it. I feel kinda bad, I could have handled it better. It’s probably better this way though. 

I get into my bed and crawl under the sheets.  **Jersey cotton sheets** , best decision I’ve ever made. It feels like old tshirt material. You know when it’s kind of worn, and it's been washed hundreds of times, so it's really soft? They feel like that, only better. Plus, they’re really thick, which is perfect. Comforters used to make me really hot, so I would toss all night, or wake up sweating. Now all I need are these wonderful, comfy sheets.

I normally don't sleep with pants on though, just briefs. Would it be weird if I took my jeans off? Most of my body is under the covers. Yeah it would. Probably. Maybe. No it's fine. I will just make sure he’s not looking so it’s not weird and then slide them off. He seems pretty entranced in the intro to really pay attention to my shuffling, so I pull them off, and drop them off the side of the bed. I already feel better. 

Oh shoot, he just looked at me. Oh shoot I was staring at him. At least he didn’t see me take off my pants. 

**Cas**

Did Dean just take off his pants? I laugh a little bit. I saw him in the glare on the TV. I guess he thinks I was just laughing at the movie, because he doesn't seem to care. Dean must have also seen the glare off the TV, because he turns off the lamp on his table, making the room dark. I look over at him as he does it, and after it turns off, he looks back at me and smiles. He’s looking me in the eyes again. I don’t know what that means, but at least that's good. 

We get into the movie and I have to hand it to Dean, it is quite funny. But also, because it's an action movie, it’s rather serious and I find myself tensing up a bit during the more intense scenes. I like this movie. It was a good choice. Dean keeps glancing at me. His eyes are glowing from the reflection of the TV. 

The movie is getting  _ really _ heightened.

**Dean**

“That’s it?” Cas asks loudly… Well it's loud for Cas. 

“Yeah,” I answer, “wasn’t it good?”

“Yes, but- Is there a second one? They left it on a cliffhanger. Literally”

“Nope, they never made a second one.” The movie, I suppose, didn’t make enough for a sequel. Which is unfortunate because I bet it woulda been awesome. 

“How rude.” Cas says. I laugh. It is kinda rude. 

“Well other than that, how’d you like it?” His eyes light up. They are  _ gleaming _ . From uh- from the the credits rolling… Probably. The light from the er-- from the TV. 

We talk for a while after that. Cas turned off the TV, which is good because it was shining this horrible, bright blue color after the movie finished. It was awkwardly dark at first, but my eyes adjusted. Okay,  _ now _ it really  _ is _ late. I’m actually really sleepy. I assume Cas notices, because his voice gets softer, and somehow- deeper? It’s really soothinging actually. Wow I’m tired. I’m drifting off. Damn Cas and his no sleeping. 

My eyes fall closed for justa split second before I shoot my eyes back open to see Cas gazing at me. He looks so… I don’t know. Nevermind. He smiles slightly. 

“Good night Dean.” He says. I register what he says slowly as I drift off. 

“Hmm.” Is the only sound I can make before I’m out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cas**

I knew Dean was getting tired. He was slowly sinking more and more under his sheets the longer we talked. He fell asleep with a light smile. His breathing is deep and slow and steady. I watch how his chest goes up and down so camly. 

I can see almost every attribute and detail of Deans body, shaped by the sheet sitting on top of him. I am not sure if this will make sense, but he looks so soft… and snuggly. I find it weird that I cannot stop smiling. Oh he’s moving a little. Is he waking up? He’s muttering something incoherent, maybe they’re just little noises. No, he’s not waking up. I don’t think. 

“Auhh” Dean breathed louder this time. Okay, if he’s not awake, he must be sleep talking again. He usually does that when he has nightmares, so I should get up and go check on him. 

“Cahhs” Did he just say Cas? He sharply inhales. I don’t think he’s having a nightmare, but I can’t be sure. 

“Dean are you awake?” I whisper. Nothing, he does nothing. I stop and sit back down in my chair. He’s still for a minute. I notice his leg muscles flexing through the blanket, they’re so defined. Question is, why is he flexing them while he’s sleeping? I’ve never seen him do that before, that’s different.

It’s cause he’s _moving_ _again_! Actually, really moving. He’s rolling his hips. That’s odd right?

“Hm. Ugh.” Dean, what are you saying? I’m so confused “Uh. Cuh, Cah” What is he doing?

“Dean?” I ask again stupidly and still I get no verbal response. Okay, now he’s outright grinding into the air above him. What is happening? His breathing is not longer steady. He’s making some more noises that sound like grunts. What is he saying? 

“Cas…” Okay he definitely just said Cas. Is he awake? Oh no, this was a nightmare, I should have done something. 

“Dean I’m sorry, I should have done something.” I say quickly and quietly. I get up and go over to him. His eyes are closed tightly shut. How did I not realise sooner? I feel so bad! Of course this was a bad dream! I should have- 

No. I was right. This isn’t a bad dream. This must be a really, really good dream. He’s uh- he’s. Well he’s… excited. 

“Cas uh.” Yeah, it’s clear to me now that Dean did in fact say my name. That’s weird right? I look at him just a little longer to make sure he really is okay. Which it looks like he is so… He probably wouldn’t want me here if he knew _ I  _ knew he was having a sex dream, so I should step out, right? Imagine if he woke up right now and saw me intently staring at him, he wouldn’t talk to me for at least a week. I’m going to leave now, that’s what he would want. I start moving towards the door and the little noises continue. 

I close the door behind me quietly so I don’t wake anyone up at… 4:50 in the morning? According to the clock on the microwave. I guess I’ll just wait here in the kitchen then.

I hope this isn’t a bad thing, but I’m flattered. I’m actually kind of… Pleased? That he was dreaming of me. Thinking about it is giving me a strange feeling of I don’t know what. I think maybe if he asked me, I would… Maybe I would… Nevermind, that’s ridiculous. Although, we do have a profound bond… No, that’s crazy, Dean would never. Would I ever? Why am I even thinking about this, it’s… 

It was Dean who had the dream in the first place, not me. I don’t sleep. He’s thinking about it, not me. It’s probably nothing. I’m reading into this. I’m “overthinking it” as Dean would say. It means nothing to him. I should forget this feeling and just pretend like I didn’t just see my best friend fully erect and moaning for me while he was sleeping. I think it would be better for both of us if I did. 

I hope he doesn’t get weird about this in the morning. I wonder what was happening in his dream? Wait, no. I’m not supposed to be thinking about it. But he seemed really into it. I know humans sometimes have random, unnecessary dreams that have nothing to do with their lives at all. They don’t mean anything... But it could have meant something. No, don’t think about it. It didn’t, it didn’t mean anything. Just because I want it to, doesn't mean it meant anything.

Wait, I want it to?

Wait, do I like Dean? 

I’m confused. I’m going to sit down and think of nothing. Just clear my head. Just never think about this again. Just… I’m confused. This is one of  _ the _ longest,  _ most _ confusing nights I’ve  _ ever had _ , and I have had  _ a lot of nights _ . 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean**

Where’s Cas? He’s not in his chair. I wonder when he left, and why? Why do I feel bummed about it? It’s fine, the dudes busy I guess. I just don’t know why he didn’t stay, he always stays. I look down at the ground. Ugh, whatever.

I move a little, but I realize I’m kinda uh- stiff. Really, still? Why am I- Oh. Oh gawd. It all comes swarming back to me. Oh gawd. I had a dream about Cas. Oh gawd! Is that why he left? Did he know? What the hell, I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT CAS! What was I doing that made him leave? DID CAS KNOW? Why isn’t he here, he must have known. Known that I just had a SEX DREAM ABOUT CAS! What thE _ FUCK! _ Why did I dream that again? It didn’t mean anything though, right? No way! Last night was just weird, and it was late, and he was just _ there _, and Sam said some stuff, and my dumb brain did this, but it doesn’t mean anything.

Ugh! As if this isn’t awkward enough, I remember really liking it, like I was very into it. UGH! I hate this! Why did this happen? I’m so tense. Why would I dream that? It’s so pointless, Cas would never- 

_ I _ would never! I’m not- I wouldn’t… maybe if he asked? What the fuck! NO! Why did I just think that? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Last night was weird! It was _ so _ weird! This is all just weird, I just need to stop thinking about this. Oh gawd, Cas, I wonder if he knows? Why did it have to be with Cas? 

I should get up, I’ve just been laying here forever. It will be weird if I don’t get up. If Cas _ does _ know, it would be less weird if I just pretend like nothing happened. Okay. I’m getting up. Pants, I need pants. 

As soon as I open the door I hear Sam and Cas talking in the kitchen. Fantastic, they already have coffee made. I get a cup and sit down with them. Sam is on his computer, probably researching something, but he’s not really paying attention to it because of his conversation with Cas.

“You think that’s what it was?” Cas asks Sam. What what was? My dream? Does he know? Did he tell Sam? 

“Yeah, most likely,” Sam replies “Deans the only person who likes it.” Sam says smirking at me. Yep he knows, Cas told him. Cas knows. Everyone knows. Oh gawd. 

“Likes what?” I ask nervously. 

“The Losers. Cas was telling me that they never made a second one, and then told me that you said they probably ran out of money” Okay so he didn’t tell Sam. But does _ he _ know? “I’m going to the library” Sam says with absolutely no explanation, but it doesn’t matter, because I know he just likes reading of whatever. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas says deeply like he always does. 

Okay now I’m alone with Cas. Don’t be weird. Act normal. Be cool “Where’d you go last night?” I blurt out. Damn, so much for cool. “I just mean you weren’t there when I woke up this morning.” Okay stop talking, I just made it worse. 

“Oh, I just came in here, no reason.” I nod my head, because I can’t think of what to say. Hey Cas, do you know that sex dream I had about you? I can’t say that for obvious reasons. “Are you alright, Dean?”

I guess I look as weird and jittery as I feel. Oh gosh I haven’t said anything in a long time. “Uh, it’s nothing. I just had a weird dream is all”

“Oh, what were you dreaming about?” He answers quickly, and almost immediately. His face lights up, and he seems genuinely interested. I don’t know what to tell him. At least he doesn’t know about it though. Ugh! Why did he ask that?!

**Cas**

Why did I ask that?! I know what his ‘weird dream’ was about! Do I just want to hear him say it? I was supposed to let this go! Not make it awkward! Wait, did he ask why I left? Did he want me to stay? Does he like it when I watch over him when he sleeps now or something? 

“Er, ya know? I don’t really remember…” He does remember, I know he remembers. His face is turning red and he has his arms crossed over his chest. I know he remembers. “It’s all a little foggy now, you know how dreams are.” No, I don’t know how dreams are. I have a vague understanding of what they are, but by no means do I understand them. Like, what was the dream that you just had all about, Dean? What did it mean?

“Well is there anything I can do to help?” I ask. He seems to not understand. I don’t mean help him remember I mean “To uh- help it not be so weird?” WHY DID I SAY THAT? 

“No, it’s uh- It’s fine, probably better if we just forget about it.” Did he say we? Does he know that I know? No. He doesn't know, how could he know? 

I want to tell him I know. I want to tell him that it’s okay and that I’m not mad or unsettled about it. I want to know what it means, I want him to tell me what it means. I want to be with him always. I want our relationship to not be as awkward as it is right now. I want him to tell me how he feels.

That will never happen. Trying to get Dean Winchester to talk about how he feels? Highly improbable for me, almost impossible for Sam, and completely unrealistic for anyone else. And in this circumstance, _ never going to happen. _ He will never tell anyone about it ever. 

I notice that again, we aren’t talking and we are just staring at each other. Well Deans not looking me in the eyes, _ again. _ He’s looking everywhere but at me. This must really be bugging him. What can I do to make this better. We need a distraction.

**Dean**

He staring at me wide eyed. No one said  _ anything  _ in  _ so long. _ I should tell him. He would understand… Or he would be super put off about it and not talk to me for at least a week. I won’t tell him. I don’t know what it means, and I want somone one to tell me what it means. I want to know why I’ve gotten so used to him being around that when he’s not around I miss him and want to be with him. I want our relationship to not be as awkward as it is right now. I want him to tell me how he feels.

Okay, first off, I’m doing a horrible job of not thinking about this. A horrible job at letting this go. Second, I’m being crazy. What am I thinking? I don’t need to know how he feels, because I don’t feel anything. At least I’m trying not to feel anything. That would get weird  _ fast _ . It’s just a dream, like I thought before it doesn't mean anything. I once had a sexy dream about Rhonda Hurley, but I wasn’t in love with her or anything. It was just something that happened.

Wait, in love with-

Wait, am I in love with Cas?

“We should go see what Sams doing, see if he needs any help” Cas suggests after a long time of silence. He half smiles at me. Ugh, look at his eyes, his blue, blue eyes. Actually no, don’t do that. Don’t think that, look away. 

“You can, but I uh, I think I’m gonna go to my room…”

“Did I upset you?”

“No! No, no, no, you didn’t do anything. You’re great, you’re fine. I’m just gonna go listen to music or something and just relax.”

“Ohh, okay.” Cas says almost defeated. I feel bad, but I need to get away from him and figure this out. 

I leave Cas behind and walk into my room, and I’m careful to not slam the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Cas**

My chest hurts. What’s happening? My throat hurts too. Am I about to cry? Is this crying? I don’t cry, not really. I need to talk to someone. I don’t think Dean meant to hurt my feelings, but now… I think I’m about to cry. I don’t really know. Deep breaths. 

I get up and make my way into the library where I find Sam reading a huge, leather bound book. 

“Hello Sam.” I say “What are you reading?” I sit down next to him.

“Just another old book” he says not looking up.

“I need your advice”

“About what?” He turns the page and still doesn’t look up

“I uh- can’t… tell you.” Yep, that didn’t make sense. But I said it… and it’s true… 

“You can’t tell me?” He says, looking up for a second, then back down to his book. 

“No…” I drag out the word. I want him to tell me what to do, but I can't exactly tell him the situation. 

“You do see the problem with that right Cas?” Sam says with a light laugh. 

“Yeah” Oh my voice just cracked, I feel it again. “But,” I choke out “I don’t know what to do.” I practically whined that. My face is getting so hot. 

Sam looks up at me “Woah, buddy,” Okay he sees that I’m crying “whatever it is, it’ll be fine! D-d-don’t uh- Don’t cry” He closes his book and slides his chair closer to me. “You can tell me, what’s wrong? I’ll help!”

“No, you don’t understand,” I say “I  _ can’t  _ tell you” I can feel tears falling. This is so dumb. I don’t cry, maybe like one other time ever, but for a better reason than this. 

“Is someone in danger?” Sam asks me sounding very concerned.

“No. Nothing like that.” I wipe my face and breath deep so I can talk more clearly. 

“Is this about Dean?” He turns his head to the side and sounds less sympathetic than before and more smug. I start crying hard now. A complete break down, in front of Sam. I wish this wasn’t happening.

“Woah, woah, woah, dude! It’s okay! It’s okay.” He puts his arms up, then puts them down. He looks like he doesn’t know if he should touch me. Or hug me. I’d rather him not, so I’m glad he isn’t.

“Whatever it is with Dean, just talk to him” He is so concerned for me right now. If he knew what I was crying about I bet he’d just laugh. 

“Okay.” I say. I’m calming down, the tears have stopped, but my face is  _ still _ hot and my chest  _ still _ hurts. “Eventually, but not now.” I get up and start walking away. 

“Oh and Cas?” I turn around “he probably feels the same way.” That makes me smile slightly until I think how he knows what I’m talking about. I think Sam knows some of it, but there’s no way he knows all of it. I get back to the kitchen and start thinking about what I should do or say next. 

I could just tell him I know, but I doubt that would go down how I want. 

Deans calling me. Why is Dean calling me? Didn’t he go to his room to be alone? I guess now is as good a time as any to talk to him.  _ He _ called  _ me _ after all. Okay. Okay let’s go. 

I walk up to Deans door and take a deep breath. I open the door slowly and see Dean. Standing in front of a mirror. Naked. With his underwear, in his hand. It happens fast but the moment feels slow. 

“CAS? WHAT THE HELL?” I back out of his room and swing the door closed as fast as I can.

Oops.

“Dean,” I shout from the other side of the door “I’m sorry!”I hear him shuffling around inside his room and he doesn’t reply. He doesn't say anything. I should say something. “Dean why are you naked?” I shouldn't have said anything. 

He grunts. “Cas.” He sighs really big. The noise gets louder so he must be walking over to the door.

**Dean ** (Earlier)

Do I love Cas? That’s Crazy. I love him like he’s my best friend. Because he is… My… Best friend. My best friend. Maybe I- Nevermind. UGG! Why is this happening? Okay. Music right. Okay. I turn my radio on a low volume onto my favorite station. I’ll lay down and just… listen to the music I guess.

Wait, that was a mistake, I can’t sit still. I have to get up. Okay, now I’m standing. I walk over to my mirror. Okay, just standing isn’t helping me, I’m not distracted. I start swaying back and forth. Okay I guess I’ll dance. 

I don’t know how to deal with Cas. I look into the mirror at my bad dancing. I still look good though. I take off my shirt. I don’t know why, it just feels right. 

Am I in love with… No. No, I can’t be. Imagine if he knew what I was thinking. Imagine if  _ Sam  _ knew what I was thinking. I’m overthinking this. I don’t like feeling this unsure, but I’m overthinking this. I take my pants off. Why? Again, I still don’t know.

I turn a little and look, I really do look good. I think this is making me feel better. Not that I want- I’m just saying… I don’t- I have nothing to hide if he ever-

What the fuck. No. Goddamn Cas! I can’t get him out of my head. My chest hurts. Dancing. Right, I’m dancing. Distraction. Why am I doing this, why am I being so weird. I don’t know how to deal with any of this.

I’m just dancing here, in my underwear, not thinking about Cas. Not thinking about anything. 

I just don’t want to ruin everything, I always ruin these things. This is not a thing, this is the opposite of a thing. We don’t have a thing, there’s no thing. 

Okay, fine. Maybe I want a thing. I can’t believe I just admitted that, even if it’s just to myself. I want a thing. I want Cas and I to be a thing. 

Now what? I don’t know what to do. I never know what to do. Cas has always been this confusing  _ thing _ . I take off my underwear.

Right as I get them off, none other than Cas walks in. What the hell. We make awkward eye contact. His face goes red, his mouth drops open, his eyes get big and he’s frozen. 

“CAS WHAT THE HELL?” I ask louder and more freaked out then I wanted to. He backs out of my room and swings the door closed fast.

“Dean,” He shouts from the other side of the door “I’m sorry!” I Shuffle around putting my clothes back on and I don’t reply. He doesn't say anything. He should say something. “Dean why are you naked?” He shouldn't have said anything. 

I grunt. “Cas.” I take a big deep breath and walk over to the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Cas**

He opens the door. His hand is covering his eyes for a second as he drags his hand up to flatten back his hair. “Why are you here?” He sounds mad. That’s understandable. He’s blocking the door, so I can’t come in. Okay, that’s fine.

“You called me.” I reply

“I called you?” He sounds defeated.

“Yeah”

“Why would I call you?”

“Good question,” I say, looking down at my shoes. “Uh- Even if you weren’t praying or anything,” I pause, because he seems lost. “I can feel if you” I start getting quieter and I traill of, almost mumbling “Really just want to see me, like a- uh, longing or… something.”

It takes a second before Dean processes the information and when he does, he looks horrified. He doesn't say anything but he steps to the side, gesturing for me to come in. He closes the door and leans against it. His head is back, and his eyes are closed. He doesn't say anything.

“I’m sorry” I say again.

“Don’t be,” he says tiredly with his eyes still closed. “It’s uh- It’s my fault. ``I'm sorry”

**Dean**

Fuck. 

Fuuuuck.

I should have locked my door.

I can’t look at him. I ‘longed’ for him? What the fuck. Well, this can’t get any weirder. I should just tell him. Tell him I love him, tell him about the dream. 

“Sorry for leaving last night” Cas admits. I wish he would stop apologizing for everything. 

“About last night…” I guess I’m doing this “Last night I uh- had this dream…” I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes are normal sized again, and he’s smiling a bit. “What?” I ask.

“Nothing,” He  _ is _ smiling. I squint at him for a second. “Please continue”

“Where you and I…” I paused, hoping he will connect the dots himself, but he just sits there looking at me with the same expression. “We um- we kinda”

“Fornicated?” I hate that word, I can’t believe he said that. I’m horrified. He knew. I realize I am holding my breath. I try to breathe normal, but I can’t. I can hear  _ and feel  _ my heart beating so hard right now.

“YOU KNEW?!” He looks down, and doesn't answer. Oh gawd, I’m so embarrassed. I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die. Silence, just straight silence. “I’m sorry if that makes you feel weird.” he doesn't say anything. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have told you. I’ll just-” I push my body into the door like I’m trying to disappear into it. I’m scrambling. That’s why I’m so glad when he finally says something. 

“Dean,” He says my name so commanding and assured. I relax immediately. “I’m fine with it. It doesn't make me uncomfortable.” Thank god. I would say the hard parts over, but the hard parts just beginning. We’re both just standing here in my room, alone, the weird topics are already brought up, now is the perfect time to do this, okay 1, 2, 3, do it. “There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about.” Cas says. Wait  _ he _ needs to talk to  _ me _ about something?

“Okay…” I say unsure. He walks over toward me. I’m pressing into the door again. I wish I could just relax, but this is making me more uncomfortable than before. He’s like, less than 2 feet away from me. He’s always had a personal space issue, so I try to pretend nothing is wrong. Am I shaking. I’m shaking. I’m visibly shaking, I hope he doesn't notice. 

I look into his eyes, which are staring right back at me. I can’t hold eye contact. It’s too weird right now. I look down at his lips. I can’t look away from them. I know that’s weird. Fuck, Cas said stuff. I wasn’t paying attention. What did he say? Damnit.

“Dean are you okay?”

“What?” I say “Uh yeah, what were you just saying?”

“Dean you’re shaking.” He steps closer to me if that's even possible.

**Cas**

Dean is shaking, he staring at my lips. Why won’t he look me in the eyes? 

“I’m not shaking!” His voice breaks when he says that. He turns it into an awkward laugh to cover it up. I glare at him, and tilt my head. Why is he lying? I can see it. Whatever, I’ll humor him. 

“Okay” I don’t know where I’m going with this. I want to tell him I want him. But I can’t just say that. I pause for a second. “Dean,” He looks from my eyes to my lips again. Why does he keep looking at my lips. 

“Yeah?” He says softly, leaning forward off the door a little. 

“Why did you tell me about your dream?” He’s back against the door again. 

“How did you already know about my dream?” He turned the questions around onto me. I guess I have to tell him now. How do I tell him? 

“Last night, you were making noise and moving around a lot, I thought you were having a nightmare. I got up to help, but upon further observation, I saw you were uh-…”I shrug “and you were thrusting up, and you were saying my name.” He crosses his arms. “I left because I thought you wouldn’t want me there incase it was embarrassing.”

“You were worried that I was having a nightmare?” He asks sweetly.  _ That's _ what he got from what I just said?

“Yeah”

“Why?” 

“Because we’re friends? Because I can help?” Because I love you?

Dean breaths in. He looks like he’s thinking. 

**Dean**

Cas is what keeps me from having bad dreams. He’s doing something. He was gonna do something. He wants to know why I told him. He said we were friends. We are friends. I think this is going to work. I think he likes me too. I hope it does. I lean in. He doesn't move away. The song playing on the radio is now the beginning of “Can’t Fight this Feeling” by Speedwagon, how fucking fitting. Oh the irony, how fucking awesome.

“I um, I told you about the dream because I-” Am I doing this? I can feel how warm he is. He’s glowing. He’s looking at me. The black in his eyes has almost completely takin over the blue. His eyes are so blue, it seems almost fake. I swallow. “Because I-” Love you. Why can’t I say it! Just say it. 

“Dean?” Cas says in his deep, gravelly voice. I practically shudder. 

“Hah.” Did I just moan? “Cas, I-” Well this isn’t working, I need to think of something else. “I--” I close my eyes and lean in. Our lips crash together, I know this is a cliche, but his lips are so fucking soft. He is shocked at me at first, but then Cas stats getting into it. I mean,  _ really _ getting into it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dean**

It’s happening! I’m kissing Cas. I didn’t want to admit it, but I’m so glad I did. This feels so good, why is he so good at this? He sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. He is so good at this. He grabs my waist and presses me into the door. Chills, I get literal chills. I could do this forever.

He pulls off for a second and looks into my eyes. I’m confused for a second, I mean, his mouth is just hanging open and he's just- Hold on, he’s taking off my shirt. Yes. Cas. Yes. Okay, I’ll take  _ his _ clothes off too. I reach out, but Cas has my waist again and pushes me back into the door. He starts running one hand up to my chest. Ugh! I love the pressing. This is good, this is so fuckin’ good.

Were making out again. Our teeth keep clicking together, but it’s fine. I reach up and start sliding off his trench coat, and his jacket comes off to. Well it starts to anyway, It’s really hard to do. I can’t quite get it off. Cas has to do it. He does it fast, so no harm done. Well except to my pride anyway. I’m supposed to be good at this. 

Even after all that, Cas still has more clothes on than I do. So I start trying to undo his buttons. I’m struggling with this too. I’ve never had to undo a guys buttons from this side before. I finally get the first one undone after a minute of fumbling. Cas stops kissing me, but he doesn't pull away. I can feel the grin on his face. He laughs one huff of air, like he’s trying to keep it in.

“What?” I say more angrily than I mean to. “I’m trying!” Okay this is getting embarrassing. 

Cas chuckles, the bastard. “Here let me do it.” I hate that he has to do it. I wanted to do it. Fine, whatever. I just want him on my face again. 

Okay he may be reading my mind, because he starts again, and taking his shirt off at the same time. Showoff. I  _ really did  _ want to do it! He gets his shirt off and then His hands are running all around my body again. I love the pressure, I didn’t think I would, but here we are. 

Cas puts his knee between my legs. YES, I like this! Okay, I’ve decided I’m gonna let Cas take the lead on this. He seems to really know what he’s doing. 

**Cas**

I have no idea what I’m doing, but Dean seems to like it so I keep going. My thigh gets up to his crotch and he immediately throws his head back into the door,  _ hard. _

“Ow!”

“Dean are you okay?” He’s panting and out of breath.

“Yeah, I’m fine keep going” He demands. He closes his eyes and leans into me. I push him back into the door. He puts his hand on my sides and feels upward. His thumbs graze my nipples as he goes up. 

“Ahh!” Hang on, that felt really good. Did I just moan? I just moaned, that’s new. 

“Are your nipples sensitive?” Dean asks with excitement in his voice. I guess they are. I half smile and shrug. I lean in to start kissing Dean again, but he moves last second, and starts sucking one of my nipples, and gently pinching the other. It feels incredible. 

“AHhh! Dean!” I practically scream.

Dean comes off and my nipple and it feels cold. I get goosebumps and shiver. “Shhhh.” Did he just shush me? He mouths the word “Sam.” and gestures behind him. Okay, point made. 

I don’t say anything. When I look down, I see that he is fully hard. I pull him up a little bit and start vigorously kissing him again. I try not to smile too big, but I’m very excited, very eager. I unbutton and unzip his pants. I pull them down slowly because I don’t want to hurt him. 

“Gah!” Dean whines.

“Are you okay Dean?”

“Yeah, fine. Just cold.” he says in between breaths.

He’s not wearing underwear. “You’re not wearing underwear?” I ask, I tilt my head and smile. 

“There was no time!” He answers fast and sure, as it that justifies it. 

I pull him over to the bed and push him down on it. Which is super easy since his pants are at his feet and so he stumbled the whole way. He kicks off his pants completely. I straddle over him. He looks so pretty. His lips are so red, and a little swollen. His hair is thoroughly disheveled. I lean down and continue kissing him. He makes the best noises, but of course, quietly. I wish he didn’t have to muffle it. No- I wish he couldn’t muffle it… Challenge accepted. 

I shoot up in a hurry. 

“What?” Dean asks concerned. 

“Lube! Where's your lube? I know you have lube. We need lube!” I said lube to many times. I can’t help it, I’m just really excited. 

Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Drawer.”

I basically fly off the bed over to the side table and rip the drawer open. I find the lube almost immediately. I bite my lip to suppress the biggest smile that I can’t make go away. 

“Eager are we?” Dean says to me sounding so smug. Yes, I am. 

“Ohh…” I say biting my cheek. “Well I can just put this back” I tease. I start putting the lube back in the drawer, but I don’t let go of it. Deans drawer is messy, and I don’t want to have to find it again. 

“NO!” He shouts. I push out my lips and put my finger over them, letting him know to whisper. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I was just kidding!” he says quieter. “Please just- Please? Please.”

“You know Dean,” I say making my voice as low as I can make it go. “You shouldn’t mess with me like that.” I smirk at him. He opens his mouth and lets out a short breath of air. I think he likes my deep voice. He always gets so squirmy. I think I can use this to my advantage. 

“Hhmmh” He lets out a soft moan. “How do you know so much about this stuff Cas?”

He asks like I’m not supposed to know. I want to tell him a good reason why I do, but the only real reason is that I understand the human body, and I have common sense. Still, I don’t like him thinking I’m some innocent little being. I’m taking the lead on this, so he shouldn’t get to say things like that. 

“I’m friends with  _ you. _ ” I say, pretending that  _ that  _ clears it up.

He twisted his face up like he doesn't get it. “I’ve never-” He trails off. I give him an accusatory look. He looks back at me almost offended. “Never with a guy!” For someone who’s worried about being too loud, he's being really loud. I chuckle. “No, seriously, how are you so good at this?” 

I’m flattered. Dean likes this. He likes me. He thinks I’m good at sex stuff. I  _ am _ good at this aren’t I? “You don’t need to know.” I say raising my eyebrows. He gives me a nervous look but smiles slightly. Maybe that was too aggressive. I need to somewhat ease up. “Besides,” I get my voice really low again and lean into him, my lips just barely touching his ear, “It’s a secret” He almost closes his eyes, he smiles and bites his lip. 

I sit down over by his waist and breath onto his hard, and already leaking dick. Dean makes a cute little ‘MMpff’ sound. I pull one of his legs up and rest it on my shoulder. This is going to be so fun. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Dean**

Cas looks so good doing this. He threw my leg over his shoulder, so I guess he has full access. I really want to do this, but I’m kinda freaking out. This feels so real. Cas squirts a huge amount of lube onto his fingers, which is nice to see I guess. Oh gawd this is happening. I’m freaking out- “Cas wait!” 

He freezes immediately. I feel bad, I feel so bad. He looks over at me and says in an overly concerned voice “What’s wrong?”

What  _ is _ wrong? Don’t I want this? I was begging for it a minute ago. “I’m scared.” I say quickly. I can’t help but scrunch up my face and try to force a smile on top of this frown. 

“Well, it’s okay… we don’t have to do this.” Cas says so,  _ so _ sweetly. 

“I want to,” I interrupt. I pause for a second “I’m just really scared.” Why am I acting like this? I want to, I  _ really _ want to.

“Okay,” He does that head tilt thing again like he’s thinking. “I’ll be gentle. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. And I’ll make you feel” His voice lowers “Sooooo good” He half smiles at me. That was hot. And he’s so understanding. I want this, I already feel a little better. 

I look into his comforting blue eyes and smile a little bit at him “Okay, yeah.”

“Yeah?” His face lights up. He’s so excited about this, and he looks so happy. I love seeing him this happy. I nod slightly. He smiles so big, but only for a second, then he gets really focused.

He slides one finger in and it feels so good, but really weird, like  _ really  _ weird. He holds it there for a second before he starts moving. He wiggles his finger and it feels…

“Hah!”

“Dean are you okay?”

“Not every sound means I’m not okay, Cas. I’ll tell you if it-” He moves again.

“HAUH! -If it hurts.”

He starts moving in and out slowly. I’m squirming a lot. I can’t stop. He takes one hand and presses it on my hip so I can’t really wiggle anymore. He’s so strong. I can see the muscles in his arms flexing. I bet he could lift me up and do me against the wall if he wanted to. Another time maybe. 

He adds a second finger, I thought it was gonna hurt, but it just felt like… pressure. He starts like, massaging me with his fingers at first. I love this, I’m glad we’re doing this. Ugh! If feels so- It’s getting- 

“Uhhha!” He adds a third finger. This time it kinda hurts, but that goes away fast. “This feels so g-” I can’t talk, I can’t even really think full thoughts. I’ve never felt like this before. “Cas, this is” great, but “If you keep” going, I breath in hard “I’m gonna, gonna… Hahhhhh!” 

My mind goes blank for a few seconds, this feels awesome, I love this! I love him! He keeps fingering me through the whole time. Once I come down from this high I can feel my cum drying on my stomach. I can’t believe I just came, and the guy didn’t even touch my dick. And I came so fast too. 

I grunt “Damn it!”

Cas shushes me then asks “What’s wrong?”

“I just- Ow! Cas can you-” I don’t want to say stop, because I don't want to sound rude. Luckily, he gets what I mean because he takes his fingers out. 

“Sorry”

“No, it’s fine. I just got really sensitive suddenly, and it started to hurt… a little bit… ” I’m out of breath.

“Why did you curse though?” 

Why? Because I just came so fast, and now it's over. I don’t want to be done. “Because I just-” I gesture an explosion crudely and he chuckles.

“Ohh.” He says. He puts my leg down off his shoulder and starts to get up. “Well that's oka-” 

I grab his arm to stop him. “No! You still have pants on! I can-” I stop talking and quickly start unbuttoning his pants. I’m doing a better job this time with his buttons and belt. 

“Really, Dean, it’s okay you don’t have to-”

“I want to!”

“You’re probably tired, Dean, really it’s oka-”

“It’s the morning!”

“It’s 1”

I glance at the clock on my nightstand, he’s right. “Early afternoon, whatever! Let me do this!” Cas shushes me again, because I’m being loud again. 

He shrugs slightly “If you really want to-”

“I do!” I get up off the bed and kneel down in front of him. His eyes get so big and the corner of his mouth goes up into this cute little grin. I smile back, looking up at him. I start pulling down his pants, but his underwear doesn't exactly come down with them. It’s now very obvious how hard he is though. I, as least awkwardly as I can, pull his underwear down.

“Oh fuck” Oh fuck, that was outloud… but really, OH FUCK “Dude, you’re fucking hung!” We both blush bigtime. I wish I hadn’t said anything. I made it weird. He is though, like really he is. It’s almost intimidating. It’s now very clear to me that I’ve never done this, and all my confidence before was faked because I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing. I was just desperate for this and this was all I could think of. 

“Dean,” He says in that mind-stunningly deep voice. I almost melt. Aw, I sound like a chick. He continues after a few seconds pause. “You’re stalling.” He says that part  _ so _ commanding. I like this so much. Maybe he’s right, maybe I am stalling. I should just do it. Just go. Just-- 


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean**

I, maybe to abruptly, start licking the head of his cock. This is a lot easier than I thought so far. My mouth is salivating enough right now that everything is slick and warm and really fucking sloppy. I’ve never given a blowjob before, but I have received them, so I try to think of what would feel good next.

I lick hard into the slit which wins me a moan from Cas. I can tell he really is trying to stay quiet for me. Which is really considerate. It still feels weird to admit, even if his dick  _ is _ in my mouth right now, but I love him. I really do. 

But seriously, It’s time for me to really do this thing, so I started swirling my tongue around the head and intensely sucking.

**Cas**

“Hhah-ah!” I involuntarily yelp. Dean just took me into his mouth and started sucking really hard. I feel- so good. I put my hand into Dean’s hair. I love his hair. So soft and so pretty. He looks up at me which is really hot. It should be illegal how hot that is. His lips are soaking wet with saliva, and if his lips weren’t swollen before, they are now. 

I let out a little hum, which seems to encourage Dean a little. He puts his hands around the base of my cock and starts pumping as he sucks. His cheeks hollow out at how strongly he’s sucking. 

This feels so good. I lean into him slightly and he immediately chokes. He pops off and coughs for a second.

“Shit! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Shhhh!” Dean clears his throat and lowers his voice. “It’s okay! Its okay.” He gets back on my dick eagerly and starts again like nothing happened. 

He’s been going for so long, I don’t know how he’s not tired. Maybe it’s adrenalin, humans are so weird. 

Dean exhales for longer than his previous pattern, then comes farther down on me which feels so- “Holy fucking hell!” So good! It feels so good, I might- I think I’m gonna- “Wait!” Dean pulls off. 

“Holy fuckin’ hell? Cas that’s-” Dean starts to joke, but I interrupt him. 

“Are you good?” I ask hurriedly

“What?”

“I mean are you good? To go? Another time?” He’s not understanding, how does he not know what I mean? He scrunches up his eyebrows, then makes a face like he finally understand what I’m saying.

“Ohhh…” Yes, he gets it. “Yeah, maybe. I think so!” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He confirms. 

I bite my lip. Dean stand up. I pull him in for a quick kiss so he’s taken off guard, then push him back. He falls onto the bed, then props himself up on his elbows. I climb over top of him and we’re making out again. He tastes a little different, which is understandable, and I try not to think about it. He holds the sides of my face and leans fully back. I love how satisfied he is with kissing. He seems like he really likes it. 

Dean hooks his legs around my waist. I love his enthusiasm, I love this, I love him. I grind down onto him and he moans softly into my mouth. 

“Cas, I was thinking maybe we could-” He stops talking and pulls me in with his legs and rolls over so now he’s on top of me. I don’t know what’s happening, but I like it. “I wanna ride you… Is that good?” 

It’s more than good- “It’s great” I say wrapping my hand around his cock, which I have a great view of, to show him how seriously excited I am about this. 

“Rmff” He forces his mouth closed to stop a wail and bats my hand away. “NO!” he says shortly. I make a face at him. “I just- If you- Then I’ll-- I’m already so close… can’t waste this” His eyes get big. I get what he means, so I stop.

“Yeah, alright.”

“Okay.” He says to himself like he’s trying to convince his body to do it for him. He fumbles around for a second before he lines up and sinks down onto me. 

“Agh!” we both moan. He’s so warm. 

**Dean**

I got overly confident because I just gave my first blow job, and I thought I could do this. I  _ can _ do this, but it’s not gonna be easy, I see that now. “Fuuuuck” I moan. Cas just smiles at me. I see his abs flex for a quick moment when I get all the way down his cock. Fuck. He’s so big. 

This feels really weird, just like everything else this afternoon, so I should be used to the feeling. He. Is. So. Big. I cannot stress that enough. I sit still and try to adjust to the feeling as best and as quick as I can. I’m breathing so fast. I can hear my heart again. I finally start moving after what feels like forever, but was probably only a couple seconds. 

**Cas**

This feels incredible. Dean is now bouncing on my dick. He started off slow, but he’s been continually getting faster. I grab his waist to help him balance and to keep him from careening off of me, or off the bed all together. 

His cock is bobbing up and down. This sight, and this feeling? I’m getting close, I can tell. I look at Dean, who is already looking back at me. He closes his eyes and throws his head back. He’s really focused. I’m enjoying this so much. I want to do this all the time. 

I think he can handle it, so I started thrusting up into him, meeting him as he comes down. He screams. I mean, really screams. That was loud. Too loud to not hear from the other room. I’m hitting his prostate, I know it. I thrust again and get almost the same reaction. He’s so loud! I did that! Me! I made Dean scream! In a good way! I’m smiling so proudly, good thing Dean doesn’t see, he’s too busy with riding to pay attention to it. 

“Ahhhg!” I guess he’s given up on being quiet. Not that it would matter now, since- “Cas!- I’m so- I’m so close.”

I grunt “What’s stopping you then?” 

As soon as I say that, Dean brings his chin to his chest and cums long and hard all over me. He seems like he’s still trying to bounce through his orgasm, but his rhythm is all off. I keep thrusting up, and he shouts in pleasure. 

**Dean**

Oh fuck! Oh my FUCK! This feels so good. I keep screaming. I tried not to, I really did. I’m reaching the end of my orgasm, and Cas is still shoving up into me. The guy is a machine! I’m starting to get sensitive again, so I hope he’s close- “Uhhhh!” He feels so good “CAS!” I embarrassingly shout.

“I love you!”

I said it! It just accidentally came out, but it’s true! And I finally said it! 

Cas’s eyes widen so big, and his mouth flies open. He comes into me with almost no warning. Is it because of what I said? This feels weirder than anything else we’ve done so far. It’s so hot and filling and-

I feel it again. Is that even possible? Can this even happen? I never thought this was humanly possible. Everything goes white and it’s all happening again. How do I have anything left? 

**Cas**

Dean said he loves me. He said that right? I came moments after he said that. Dean’s face when he felt me was amazing. Mouth open, eyes closed, his shoulders go up. Is he coming again? How? Damn, he’s so hot. After we both finish, Dean starts squirming so I pull out of him, remembering how he gets sensitive after he- I imagine Dean miming that explosion he did when he had just come the first time. 

Dean full on collapses on top of me. He’s laying next to me with his eyes closed and his arm is wrapped around above my waist. I watch him, gleaming. He looks so happy and peaceful. He opens his eyes and looks back at me. His beautiful eyes. I’ve always admired them. They’re green. A beautiful, wonderful, amazing, deep shade of the greenest eyes I’ve ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

“I love you too, Dean”


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean**

My eyes shoot open, “I knew it.” I say laughing slightly.

“You did not!” Cas says grinning.

I didn’t know. “Did too.”

He starts laughing, He has a deep laugh. Just like his voice. I start laughing too. I think we both know that we’re idiots. Which, in a way, makes it slightly funnier. We could have been doing this the whole time if we weren’t such  _ idiots. _

We’re silent for a minute. Cas eventually says in a serious voice “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” I say calmly.

He pauses for a second and then in the same serious voice he says “Why were you naked?” And then he starts laughing. What a dick.

“Really Cas?” I say faking my annoience. He smiles and nods so I go ahead and tell him “Well I was feeling really flustered, so I came into my room, and just took off my clothes, I don’t know. I guess that’s kinda weird, but it’s just something that I do sometimes when I… Feel… Like… That. WHY are you laughing?” 

“Flustered” He giggles more. I playfully punch him in the shoulder. “Okay next question,” he says, “When did the dreams start happening?”

“What do you mean ‘when did they start’?”

“Well, have you had them before?”

“What is this, Sharing Hour?”

“Yeah kind of…” He says like it’s obvious.

“Fine.” I breath out and pause for a second remembering. “Do you remember when we were looking for Lucifer, and we walked into that  _ destroyed _ hotel room?” He nods “And I handed you those pink panties that were on the couch?” 

“Yeah?... ” He’s squinting and grinning 

“Well the night before… I-”

“THAT LONG?!”

“Shhh!” I don’t know why I'm shushing him, I was the one screaming just a minute ago.

I don’t feel weird telling him that. Not even a little bit. I smile at the thought.

“What?” Cas asks me. 

“You.” 

“Me?”

**Cas**

“We should get up.” I say.

“Yeah we should… One problem though” He rolls over from his side to his back and stares at the ceiling. He points to me “You’re disgusting,” he points to himself “I’m disgusting,” he gestures out to the room “and the bed is disgusting.”

“So, we’ll go get cleaned off then.”

“Sam is out there!”

Damn, he’s right. I don’t know what to do. “I’ll put my clothes back on and grab towels from the bathroom, you can stay here.” I get up and start changing. 

“What if he sees you?”

“He won’t.” I say, but I’m not sure. I start walking over to the door. “And the sheets, we’ll wash them later.” I say right before I open the door and leave.

**Dean**

He’s gonna get caught. I know he’s gonna get caught. He’s gone for a while, then steps in and closes the door. He leans against it.

His head is tilted to the side. “Sam’s not… Out there.”

“Really?” Thank god. I wonder where he went.

“Yeah.” He comes over and starts wiping me off with a warm, wet towel. I could do it myself, but having him do it for me is actually kind of nice, so I don’t say anything. I’m just smiling at him. I can’t stop. He looks so focused. 

He notices me watching him and smiles back at me. 

“Okay let’s go-” Cas says grabbing my hand and helping me up off the bed. 

“Good, I’m starving, I need to get something to eat.

**Cas**

We get to the kitchen and Dean makes himself like three sandwiches, and also some more coffee. He’s probably tired. 

He winces as he sits down across from me at the table and takes a big drink of his coffee. I force myself not to smile at that. “Man, I’m whipped.” I know. I half smile at him and start to laugh. We’re sitting and talking for a few minutes until we hear the big, heavy door slam close. It has to be Sam. He’s the only one who slams the door like that, and also it just makes sense. 

He walks into the room and sets down a few bags of groceries. I get up to help him put them away. 

“How long have you been gone?” Dean asks. 

“I don’t know…” Sam exhales “Two-ish hours, why?”

Dean just shrugs and shakes his head. “I left my phone in my room.” He gets up slowly and says “I’ll be right back.” 

Once he’s gone I lean into Sam and quietly ask “When did you leave?” 

He turns and looks at me like I just asked a stupid question. “When you walked into Dean's room!” Did he just sass me? I think he did. Sam is the sassiest person I know. 

“So you didn’t?... ” I trail off. Sam shakes his head

Dean comes back into the kitchen and finishes eating. Sams already left to watch TV in another room. I lean in close to Dean and kiss his cheek quickly and whisper deeply “So I was thinking… Later tonight maybe we could--”

“Yeah!” Dean faces me and smiles hugely. 

“Yeah?” I try not to sound so anxious, but it doesn't work. He knows I’m anxious.

“Yeah.” He says leaning in to kiss me quick. Then he looks around to make sure Sam didn’t just see. 

He said Yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Since it's their first time, I tried to make this fic less hot and steamy and more fun and awkward! I hope y'all liked it, and I love hearing what y'all think, so feel free to comment! Bye lovelies!!


End file.
